The Cartoon Naked Party
by FunnyTina677
Summary: A Crossover of The Simpsons and the other cartoons I like. In this fanfic, Milhouse throws a naked party at school at night. He and Bart have the party with many different characters. However, they soon learn something when the kids get grounded and the adults become embarrassed/disappointed. Rated PG(T) for nudity. Please no flames but please review. :)


*The Simpsons Theme Song Plays in the background. Once finished, Bart is seen sitting on his bed.*

 _I'm bored. There has got to be something to do._ Bart thought to himself. Then, he had an idea. "Mom, Homer. Can I have a sleepover with Milhouse on Friday? Please? I will be good." Bart said.

"I don't see why not." Marge said.

"Woo hoo!" Bart cheered.

"However boy, I must tell you something. Take this seriously, okay? I don't want a repeat like last time." Homer said.

"Okay."

The night before the real sleepover, Bart went to his friend's house. "Will we have some fun?" Bart asked.

"Of course we will. Hey. I have an idea," Milhouse then told Bart to come closer.

"On Friday, let's invite Rocko, the PBS kids characters, and the Loud House to come to our school and we'll have a naked party."

"What?! Are you crazy?" Bart replied.

"C'mon Bart. It will be fun." Milhouse said.

"Umm...Okay."

Friday Night...

Homer and Marge were dressed in fancy outfits. "Okay, sweetie. We're going out! Don't forget the rules!" Marge said before she and Homer left.

"Oh I will not forget the rules." Bart said. Then, he laughed as we went to his friend's house.

"Hey, Bart. I heard the school is still unlocked. The characters said they can come. Oh and before I forget, The loud house girls are coming!" Milhouse said.

"Will there be music?"

"Yes. Yes, there will be music."

Once the school staff left, Bart and them ran to the bathrooms. Everyone stripped themselves of their clothes. All Arthur then had was his glasses. Ruff was shaved down of all of his fur expect for his tail. The Loud House Girls look at each other in embarrassment. Rocko was covered in toilet paper.

"Let's get this party started!" Bart yelled. Arthur came running and started dancing in the gym.

Lori was covered up too. She was then talking to Ruff. "Hey, boy. Do you like this party?" Lori said.

"Oh, I think it is great. But, I don't like the fact that I'm naked." Ruff said.

"I know that feeling. But, you're a dog, you don't wear clothes often."

"Well...I guess you're right." Ruff said. He went off, showing his butt as he went to dance. Rocko tooked off the toilet paper that was censoring him, and sang a song on the microphone.

Everyone heard the commotion inside. An hour later, the neighbors called the cops. The cops went inside. Principal Skinner came in screaming "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone gasped and covered themselves. Luna was then seen covered with her guitar.

"We were just partying." Luna Loud said playing off like it was nothing."I knew it. I'm punishing all of you and calling your parents."

"But my parents will kill me-" Arthur said.

"Save that for your principal, Arthur!" Skinner said to him.

The Loud House girls were grounded for the weekend. Ruff had to come home with no fur, and Arthur was also grounded and his parents yelled at him.

"I cannot believe you went to that party! I thought you were a better boy than that Bart. You're grounded. Go to your room!" Jane Read said. Arthur went to his room angry. His sister D.W laughed and then said "You went to a party naked?"

"Shut up, D.W!" Arthur said. He slammed the door on her.

Rocko went off scott free, but he was embarrassed by what happened.

Ruff was embarrassed too and hid in his room.

"Don't look at me, Blossom!" He warned. She didn't look at first, but, when she did, she couldn't help but giggle at Ruff's pink, bare skin. However, she told him that his fur will grow back.

Bart was yelled at by Marge. Homer straggled him. "You disappointed us tonight. I'm sorry but you're grounded." Marge said.

"Okay." Bart rushed upstairs trying not to cry. Milhouse was grounded for starting the party in the first place.

As punishment at school, Bart had to clean up the mess. He was angry at Milhouse for the humiliation they went through. Girls giggled as they passed by, saying "Here comes the naked boys."

The bullies made things worse. But, Bart then thought that the party was worth it.

One week later, Rocko was less embarrassed, Ruff's fur grew back, and every kid was ungrounded. "I hope you learned a lesson here, Bart." Marge said.

"Yes. Don't ever go to a naked party again." Bart told her. As he went upstairs, though, he laughed as if he was planning another.

 **The End**


End file.
